


A slow secret...

by MorganeUK



Series: 221b Secrets [6]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: 221B Ficlet, Bank, Gen, Secrets, Sherlock Being Sherlock, Why does John never drives?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-16
Updated: 2017-08-16
Packaged: 2018-11-18 15:39:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11293668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorganeUK/pseuds/MorganeUK
Summary: Why John is never the one who drives?





	A slow secret...

**Author's Note:**

> Now newly beta-ified by Notjustmom!

Sherlock was legitimately looking for a paper (Ok he was snooping around out of boredom) in John's room and found something...  
  
That evening, the detective smoothly asks his best friend if he was available for a case in Edinburgh.  
  
"Of course. Do you want to go with the Caledonian Sleeper or with the express?" John replies.  
  
"Just pick up a car at Rent-a-car after your shift at the surgery tomorrow." The detective says without being able to repress a smug smile.  
  
"You know that I don't have my driver's..." The Doctor replies before seeing Sherlock's now devious smile. "For God sakes! Have you been through my stuff again?"  
  
"No, no..."  but the detective was now unable to stop laughing.  
  
"I won't discuss the matter with you." John asks seriously "Do we really need to go in Scotland?"  
  
At those words Sherlock completely lost it and falls on the sofa with merry tears on his eyes.  
  
"How.... how is it possible to get your license canceled because you were... were... driving too slowly!"  
  
"I am certainly not the only one..."  
  
"Three times! Oh God I can't remember the last time I laughed that much..."  
  
"Then keep laughing, I'm going to bed!"  
  
"Be careful not to fall asleep on your way!"  
  
"I'm going to put my papers in a safe at my bank!"


End file.
